


[Malec| Magnus\Alec] - How to Be a Heartbreaker

by mangobango2



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Falling In Love, Fanvids, First Kiss, First Love, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Happy, Happy Ending, Homosexuality, Love, Love Game, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Malec, Romance, Sweet Magnus, True Love, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobango2/pseuds/mangobango2





	[Malec| Magnus\Alec] - How to Be a Heartbreaker




End file.
